Fade to White
by nikorudied
Summary: discontinued after Kubo-sensei trolled Ulquiorra to death. He should have not died! Ichigo should have.
1. Sad to be Alive

Title: Fade to White

Sad to be Alive

This was written before Ichigo and Ulquiorra's battle so it is a little late. Sorry for the grammatical horrors. I don't own Bleach.

She wasn't dead. Oh yes she can still feel the slight breeze hovering over her form. What was that?

--a teardrop for my friend--

Something wet dropped on her hand. Her body denied opening her eyes. Even that was tiring for her. What exactly happened anyway? The last thing she remembered was that Ichigo's hollow mask—broke, no, even shattered. After that there was orange—his hair? No, it was some kind of shield…something wider, warmer and comforting.

--a teardrop for my love—

She felt her something dropped on the same spot again. That made her eyes to open.

"I-noue…" her voice, tired and hoarse, echoed through the room she was in.

"Ku-kuchiki-san, you're awake. Thank goodness." The sweet girl said, trying her best to hide the tears which woke her shinigami friend who was lying on the bed of her room.

"Where am I?" Rukia asked.

"You're in my chamber." Orihime replied as she dried her eyes with the remnants of the sleeve covering her forearm. "…here at Los Noches."

"At Las Noches…" Ichigo crossed her mind. "Where's Ichigo? What happened?"

The orange haired girl knew she'd ask but she didn't get the chance to give a ready answer. How can she tell her that she wasn't able to save her friend—their friend! How will she tell Rukia that Seretei abandoned this rescue mission for another more important plan and that all captains were forced to pull back from Hueco Mundo even his brother, Kuchiki Byakuya? They were abandoned…pronounced DEAD.

"Woman…" There was that voice again. "Get your hands off me, woman or I will be forced to cut you too." It was cold and confining, never welcoming at all. "Are you not afraid of me?"

He can feel her tremble under her touch. She knew that as well but she still went on the stop him and even looked straight into his lifeless green eyes.

"I-I am not afraid." She gave more pressure to the hand which held his sword. "Please stop." She whispered.

Ulquiorra knew that these people were her friends. Kuchiki Rukia, unseated member of the 13th division squad and the other Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami and the current threat to his Aizen-sama's plans. The latter he knew as well was the person she dearly loved.

She broke the stare, anywhere away from his gaze, without letting go of his hand, afraid that he'd give her comrades their end. "Please stop." She repeats louder this time. "It's over."

"No one can stop Aizen-sama's will and therefore these savages are to be eliminated with or without your opinion." Ulquiorra shook off Orihime's hand.

"They are not savages! They are my friends!"

He was taken aback by Orihime's sudden outburst. How can she be not afraid? Here she was in front of the fourth Espada, not just some hollow but a Vasto Lorde but still she wasn't scared? He turned around, avoiding her stare.

"Keep the shinigami and leave Kurosaki Ichigo behind. Wait for orders and never leave your room. If you disobey I will be the one to finish off you two."

"I understand." She said sadness evident in every syllable. In Ulquoirra's cue, a hollow which took over the the job as guard of Las Noches appeared to escort her back. She didn't remove her gaze from the man lying unconscious on the bloody sand even at the last second before her escort disappeared with her and Rukia in a bang of Sonido.

"I love you, Kurosaki-kun. Thank you and goodbye…" she found her lips speak the words, sorrowful words.

"Inoue, where is Ichigo?" Rukia finally regained a little of her strength and sat up.

"Kuchiki-san…" Her voice was breaking and she knew that she can no longer hide the tears which was brimming in her eyes. She threw her arms around her friend and wept.

"Inoue?"

"I'm so sorry Kuchiki-san! I tried to save him too but I wasn't given a choice!" She cried hysterically. "You knew how much I…" She hardly felt Rukia's arm wrap around her for all she felt was pain inside like something broke inside of her.

"It's okay. It's alright."

"But Kuchiki-san, he could be…he could be…" she didn't finish or rather she doesn't want to finish. Her mind was lagging, searching for a word which would end her statement.

DEAD

That was the though which draw her into a maze that lead to it in the end. No matter how much she search for the appropriate word, it all lead to it.

"Listen to me. You're alive, fine and unharmed with me so let's live this life. I don't know how long until we meet again but I'm sure that we will be reunited with the departed ones, your brother, my sister and Ichigo. I don't know how long but I know they are waiting there for us. They will not want us sad so as much as we can, let's live this life and be strong for them." Rukia pulled off the embrace to be able to see her tear-drenched-face. With the back of her hand, she gently wiped off her tears.

"But this is the other side." Orihime reasoned out.

"That's why we should live this life and continue. They may no longer be here but I know that they're out there watching over us."

"Ku-ku-kuchiki-san!" She threw her arms in a tight embrace and wept.

"It's okay. Cry as much as you want until it can wash off the hurt you feel inside. It may not take it all but I'm sure it will help, at least." She thought as she brushed the orange locks that never went dull. "Mourn for the departed today and live tomorrow, Inoue…" she whispered.

"Kuchiki-san…" she murmured in between sobs. She is right. They both had to move on and live until then. Even Ichigo would want that but for now she can't help but cry her world out. It was painful.

"God help me…God help us." Rukia sighed as she looked out of the window where the crescent moon lit the little a space.

Neither of them knew that Aizen had far worse tricks off his sleeve, plans which were far more evil and more destructive.

"I'm back, Aizen-sama." The Arrancar bowed down before the throne where a man was seating in a rather comfortable manner. He had his elbow on the armrest and his hand slightly closed and supporting his jaw.

"Welcome back, Ulqiuorra. Tell me about the battle you fought today."

He held Ichigo Kurosaki's lifeless body with what was left of his collar. "I brought what you asked for, Aizen-sama."

"Very well done, Ulquiorra, this is as much as I have expected of you." His eyes darted down the body held by the arrancar. "Tomorrow, everyone is expected to meet me down this hall. There is a change of plans." Aizen stood lazily and was about to exit the hall when he heard Gin talk from the sidelines. He had been watching since Ulquiorra presented the lifeless shinigami representative.

"Boy was that exciting."

"What is, Gin?"

"You have the two li'l girls who worked on you with the Hougyoku and now Kurosaki Ichigo. Tell me, Aizen-sama, what do you want to do with them?"

"That is for everyone to find out tomorrow."

This is originally a chapter story but I decided to end it as a one-shot. But man, I really wanna go on and make the mood lighter with a couple of whack. Give me a chance and tell me what to do. I need help…

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and help me by leaving a message


	2. Inverted Colors

Title: Fade to White

Inverted Colors

Summary: For the first time, Kurosaki Ichigo lost. YEAH, his hollow didn't show up when he needed him the most for some reason. Rukia was lucky to be alive or was she? Later on, they will meet a new member of the Espada.

"MY DECISION IS FINAL!" That was the commander general, the first squad captain. "Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia and the representative shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, are now dead and inexistent. I shall not authorize any rescue mission. This is an order. Any form of disobedience will be taken as treason and shall be treated accordingly. No exceptions."

"But they are part of this war. They are our soldiers! "Jyuushirou was the only one brave enough to voice out his thoughts.

"Have you forgotten? Inoue Orihime's disappearance is taken as a traitorous action. Even if they survive, the three of them will be soul society's enemies." Jyuushirou was about to step forward to reason out only that Shinsui grabbed his hand.

"Let it be." He said making sure Jyuushirou hear it.

"Meeting adjourned."

With a heavy heart, Ukitake Jyuushirou hesitated to leave the hall. He is not some man who will leave his subordinates in a battlefield.

"Stop thinking deep, Casanova. It makes one age faster. Do you want to join me for a little drink? It's my treat." Kyouraku Shinsui offered.

"I have other things in mind. I'm sorry. I'll pass for today, I'm tired." The white haired captain walked past Shinsui and proceeded to his squad's barracks. There maybe a little peace.

"I'll get captain Kuchiki instead to join me for a drink. What do you think, Nanao-chan?" Before he can turn to his vice-captain, a paper fan as big as his had landed straight unto his face.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"That's harsh, Nanao-chan. When have you been violent?"

"When have you been stupid?" Nanao exhaled in disbelief. "Captain Ukitake can't do anything to help Kuchiki Rukia who is not even related to him by blood and now you're going to ask Captain Kuchiki who is Kuchiki Rukia's brother for a drink? Where is the logic in that?"

"Nanao-chan, tell me, what should I do?"

"Why are you asking me? Besides, you never listen to what I say."

When was the last time she saw sunrise and sunset? She can't remember because here in Hueco Mundo, it's always night while inside Las Noches was always noon.

She was sleeping beside Rukia when she was disturbed by the clicking sound of footsteps approaching the door. Orihime was careful to pull down the sheets to avoid waking Rukia. She knew who was coming.

"I'm coming in." That never changing tone of his voice even hunts her in her dreams. The door slid up, exposing her usual visitor or was her guard.

"Aizen-sama wishes to see the two of you in an hour." He walked aside and let the minion hollow push a trolley inside. "Eat and tell your friend to wear this."

"What do you want with her?"

"I am not here to answer your questions. I will be back in an hour to get you. If you're not ready by that time, I will force you out by tugging your hair and the same goes with your friend." He turned away and shut the door closed.

"Inoue." Rukia called.

"Kuchiki-san, are you feeling better now?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She said rubbing off the sleep off her head. "I heard what he said. Do you often get threatened often?" Rukia asked full of concern. Orihime only nodded in reply.

"That's terrible." Rukia stood up to reach for the trolley to find breakfast for two. "But you were given fancy food."

"I eat them but it doesn't fill me well like the ones I prepare home."

"True. Here is nothing like home." Rukia bent down to find a nicely folded uniform under the first deck of the trolley.

"And he wanted me to wear this?" she asked as she unfolded it and examining it. Her uniform was a hooded dress like the colorful ones she used to steal from Yuzu only that it was black and white. She was even provided footwear, the usual white gladiatorial sandals, and black knee high socks. She was about to put it on when Orihime stopped her.

"Wait, kuchiki-san, don't put it yet. Aizen makes everyone wear a uniform so that he can control their mind. He used it over me."

"I heard him, Inoue. If I don't wear this, you'll be harmed. Remember, he may control the rest of me but my heart will never go with him. Besides, there is nothing we can do." Rukia gave her a faint smile. In their situation, thinking negatively won't do. Over all, they only have each other to lean on.

"Let's go, Inoue."

"Yes, Kuchiki-san." She smiled.

In their meeting room, the remaining Espada was seated accordingly. They were Yammy, Stark, Halibel and Baragan, Grimmjow, the others, dead.

"My beloved Espada…" Aizen slyly started his tone ever so mysterious. "I gathered all of you today for an important matter." As if on cue, Ulquiorra Cifer walked out from the dark just behind Aizen Sosuke's seat.

"They are here as you desired, Aizen-sama."

"My beloved Espada, I would like you to meet the women behind the retrieval of the Hougyoku. The two young ladies who will be working with us to victory." he boasted ever so calmly.

The two walked slowly, both faced down, as if ashamed. Their sandals clicked in every step they take, adding drama to their entrance.

"You have known all about Inoue Orihime but I haven't introduced her formally. She is joined by her friend, the one who brought me the orb of distruction." Aizen stood to reach for the hand of the petite raven haired girl who was no longer wearing her shinigami uniform.

"An unseated member of the 13th squad of the Gotei juusan tai and also princess to a major noble family of soul society, the woman who bear the hougyoku hidden deep in her soul and the very reason why the representative shinigami gained shinigami powers, let us welcome very dearly..." There was a pause as he escorted the two girls on the seats next to Ulquiorra since both were vacated.

"…Kuchiki Rukia. Anything you want to say to your new family?"

"It is a pleasure to be here…Aizen-sama." There is something wrong with her and Orihime knew it was bound to happen at the same time she touch the clothes she was given. The same happened to her and she knew how terrible it felt like. The glint in her eyes disappeared. They were open and yet she was acting as if she was sleeping, not conscious, not aware of everyone around her and what she was talking about a while ago.

"Bothered, O-ri-hime-chan?" Gin asked her in a sing-song voice.

Her lips parted but failed to make a sound out of it.

"Nothing very important, Ichimaru." Ulquiorra answered for her.

"Shall we start lunch, then?" Aizen raised his cup for a toast.

Yeah for the one who reviewed. Thanks a lot. Anybody? Can thee help? Doth I should suffer this death?...


	3. Agonizing Reunion

I tried closing this story down but the reviews saved it. I did not realize this story had given such effects and so proves the necessity of reviews. Without the reviews I received, this one should have been gone forever. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming.

* * *

The traitorous captain sipped the tea slowly savoring the heat and scent of jasmine. He placed down the the cup and it formed a circle stain on the white table sheet forgetting the saucer the tea was served in. Releasing the cup, his free hand rested on his chin and the elbow on the rectangular dinning table. The espadas and the other two ex-captains along with the two women who recently joined them had their eyes on him, waiting for him to say something or most of the time order things to be done. Gin was the one to break the silence.

"Ah. Aizen-taichou. Don't you think our guests are a little bored?" The silver haired fox-faced man had his lips widen in a mischievous smile. Rukia shuddered in the sight of him with that murderous intent. She never ever thought of encountering this...this terrible man again.

"Do they, Gin?" Aizen answered back in a deep tone almost taunting the said ladies. "How about we let one _special_ person join them to wash off their agony?" he said hinting what Gin wanted to point out.

"Oh? another surprise?" Rukia can't help but be at an unease. She watched the man who was sitting across him raise his both brows in a malicious manner. teasing her. tormenting her. drawing invisible snakes and allowing it to slithering around her neck the way he makes him feel every time in the past when she tried to approach her.

"Tsk." That was the sixth espada making known that he's already grown tired of the conversation. "Enough with the cliff hanger and present them their gift already." That was the cue as they experienced a gush of reiatsu filling the grand white halls.

silence. No one dared to talk not even the last espada who demanded to be dismissed. A form draped in white stepped from the shadows. He walked towards the table making his presence known as he continuously send dangerous amount of spiritual pressure drowning everyone with it.

"Always in a hurry, aren't we, Grimmjow." he finally said. The blue-hair espada faced the new arrived entity. Recognizing him and making sense of how familiar his reiatsu felt, his mouth draw a grin letting his fangs show.

"Kurosaki." grinding the name between his teeth. Upon hearing Ichigo's name, Orihime, whether out of will or reflex, stood in attention and faced the man with eyes big as Aizen's tea saucer.

"Ku-ro-sa-ki...kun" His name was brokenly spoken in disbelief. Grim already had his hand on the hilt of his sword and was ready to launch on him. Gin watched the scene sadistically, finding amusement in such agonizing reunion among so they more than friends it seems.

There was silence again. Rukia didn't dare move her head to face him. She already knew it was him from the soul pressure he carelessly emitted. Seeing nobody stopping his advances, Grimmjow proceeded on unsheathing his sword. At the sound of metal being unsheathed, Orihime was about to leave her seat and towards the friend only to be stopped by a pale hand on her upper arm.

"Take your seat, woman." Cifer tugged her down but Orihime bravely stood still. "I'm not gong to repeat myself, woman." he said showering her with ice cold stare. The air suddenly grew sense.

Grimmjow charged on him but only hit orange indestructible triangular panel. Some how, Orihime knew Grimmjow wouldn't be acting civil tat she managed to shove Ulquiorra's hand off its grip on her. Rukia gasped and was now on her feet, worried about her gentle hearted friend. Gin's lips widened some more.

"That's not how you're supposed to greet your newest brother, Grimmjow." Aizen said nonchalantly as he raised the tea cup to take a sip.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes towards the Kurosaki boy in the espada uniform. He was smirking at him through Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka, mocking him. The 6th espada took his sword away and the shield shattered at the loss of pressure. The wielder was left huffing for breath.

"Thank your girlfriend. That should have sliced you in half." Grim sheathed his sword and walked away not bother to say where he's headed to. Inoue was stationary as what just happened found its way to sip in her head. She no longer know which shattered. Was it her sheild or her heart? She doesn't know.

"Join us, Kurosaki." Gin grimaced as he referred to the now vacant seat beside him. Rukia stiffened. If Ichigo takes that seat, she'll be faced to face with him.

"Thank you, Inoue." Ichigo heartlessly spoke her name as he found his way towards the seat offered. The words he uttered were empty. cold. as if it was spoken by a stranger.

"I say. I am most amused of the surprise, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra never failed to praise Aizen's doings. As he approached the table, his form slowly came to be visible all the more that it was easy to determine the difference. Instead of orange spiky hair and warm brown eyes, he had white hair and unnerving golden orbs. Orihime hesitated to move her head to face him. Her greatest fear was here in the flesh.

"Anything for my beloved espada." Aizen reassured.

* * *

I wish I had made it to your expectations. my my my. this one is no longer timely but I want to try my luck somehow. Tell me what you think of it. leave me a Review


	4. Hollow with a Heart

give this a chance.

give me a chance.

R&R

* * *

Title: Fade to white

Hollow with a Heart

Ulquiorra Cifer makes sure nothing escapes under his gaze. Thousand battles, he had fought and won but why is it that recently the being he considered low of the low is getting his attention, much of it at that. His mind wanders as he started for the guests', as his Aizen-sama so called, quarters. Not that he disliked going there and was ordered to stand guard after her, now them, but noticeably and eventually he had grown attachment to the said beings like metal fillings on magnets. Dare he say it was attraction? He stopped in front of the desired room.

"I'm going in." Even announcing his intrusion was—say unlikely for a supreme creature such as he. Then why is that he had prompted to do so; it wasn't that he's a gentleman himself. He can even kill children…women in a zap but no. here he is over a door making his presence known showing a sense of kindness in that simple act of calling out of the door.

The cold barrier slid open and exposed the contents of the room. Inoue Orihime was as always as he had left her, staring at the railed window out where the crescent moon so shone over her beautiful face and gracefully laid down orange locks.

"She's really something" he thought as his mind replayed the incident that happened after lunch. Honestly speaking, he wasn't pleased at all. That Kurosaki boy making an appearance is nothing to be celebrated or even remembered significant. He was a useless trash and forever he will be no matter what changes he has taken into. Especially now he had been branded.

Ulqiorra Cifer is _Quatro_

Kurosaki Ichigo is _Cinco_

_-o-o-o-o-  
_

He slid off his white upper garment not minding the woman with him trace the exposed skin with her sight. The raven haired shinigami froze at the sight of the number five on Ichigo's left bicep but was relieved to find no holes, an evidence of a successful hollowfication. He smirked as he caught her looking or was it _staring_ his way.

"Haven't seen a man's body before?" Ichigo teased. Rukia drawn her brows closer in response. She watched blueish tongue slid off to wet his lips.

This is clearly_ not_ Ichigo.

_-o-o-o-o-_

Inoue noticed his being there and reluctantly spun on her heel to his direction. Brown warm eyes met green lifeless orbs. He kept walking towards her, listening to the clicking of his sandals in every step. Ulquiorra was eager to know how long it would take until she'd break away from the staring game but to his dismay, Inoue Orihime had abandoned all sense of fear for him a long time ago and nothing he can do will move her unless it concerned her friends. He can see that in her eyes now as he closed the gap between them until she's standing a meter away from him.

"Why?" her lips parted only to speak the heavy word.

"Answering that question would be a waste." was Ulquiorra's instant response.

"Why is that Kuchiki-san has to join Kurosaki-kun?" she balled her her hand into a fist. Ulquiorra was given the hint.

"That." He paused for a while to look over at how much his words affected her. "Kurosaki means a lot to you, does he not?"

Orihime was startled over the question. She raised the clenched fist over her heart and released it there, relaxing the hand over her beating heart feeling it quicken its phase. Her lips slightly parted struggling to form words but failed to utter them. In shame, she diverted her stare on the marbled floor.

"Of coarse he does."

She immediately looked back at him with almost about to shake her head but that would betray her.

"You love him." he had said the words carefree, not even meaning them to be answered as if he knew all along.

She tensed. The hand over her heart balled back into a fist. Orihime looked at him unbelievingly as she stepped back from him while somewhat shaking her head in denial. "What do you know about love?" she stuttered but in a tone which speaks of bravery.

"A hormonal imbalance." He stepped closer, trying the waters but she was not afraid in the slightest.

"You're wrong. It's not as simple as that."

"You humans are far complexer than I thought."

_-o-o-o-o-_

"STAAAAAAAAAAARK!" it was a little girl with bright lime hair literally banging a full grown man twice or even trice her height on the wall nearest to the cushion the man was lying down. "WHY IS IS THAT AIZEN-SAMA GETS TO RECRUIT CUTE GIRLS?" she shrieked at him. Stark was sure to have seen stars from the broken carousel ride Lilinette was giving.

"How the hell would I know. Let me get back to sleep." After pulling out the little girl's hand, he fell back flat asleep.

"Argh! STAAAAAAARK!" but she kept disturbing him. She continued banging him against the wall until she grew tired and gave up. Stark was pretty much relieved at that. The room they occupied was again filled with nothing but silence.

"Hey. Do you feel..." The brown hair man started.

"_envy_" Green eyes showed no sympathy. Cifer did try to imitate how it was felt but settled not to as it was dangerous. _dangerous_. it is as it might affect his character and over all being. _sympathy _

Defeated she stepped back some more surprised at the contact with the wall. cold seeped through her clothes and she'd bet it had reached her bones. Her mind replayed the scene where she had cried onto Rangiku about being jealous of Rukia. She truly was jealous after all.

_She's so easy to read._ "You feel that towards that Kuchiki-girl. You saw the difference on how the Kurosaki gives her attention." She looked away, avoiding the stare that always had looked into her soul like a window wide open for the noontime sun.

He stepped closer to get her chin to face him.

"You don't get to by treated like that." Ulquiorra's breath brushed over Orihime's lips. _Too close_. Sweat trickled down at her temples. She was glued there, unable to move away.

-o-o-o-o-

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Jyuushiro had to catch on him before he made his way to his barracks. Was it that he's growing old that he can't keep up with his brisk walks? Not important. For the meantime he got to get him to listen to him. At the sound of his name being called, Byakuya stopped in his tracks and face the white haired captain approaching him.

Jyuushiro had to lean over his hands on each knee for support to stay on his feet and catch his breath. Sleepless nights and stress upon his subordinate stuck in the war zone had taken its toll on his body. Byakuya just faced him there. It has been three days since the captain commander had called them off.

"Byakuya." he was huffing in breath. "About your sister..."

"She knows what she's into."

Ukitake gave him a piece of paper that he accepted. Rolled it out and read what was written in it.

"If you can join us. We have until tonight." The Kuchiki head slid the paper into the fold his black kimono and turned away from the sickly captain to step away.

"Byakuya" Ukitake called after him to ask for his participation but Byakuya just went on as if he heard nothing.

-o-o-o-o-

Kurosaki Ichigo, or so he calls himself, was on his side, one hand on his ears supporting his head while he watched the petite woman down on her knees from the coach of his chamber. He had asked her to wipe the floor to sparkle clean. Playing master-slave huh? Pretty much enjoying his _toy_, Aizen had given him, he was told to make use of her in any way he willed. and cleaning was all he thought of. nice going, Kurosaki.

"Oi. You missed a spot, missus." Ichigo used his toe to the spot he was talking about. He was getting to the Kuchiki's nerve.

Clean here. Dust there. Arrange this. Fix that. In annoyance, she threw the rug she was holding to his face.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" she complained.

"Wha-what?" Ichigo wipped off the wet trail the dirty rug left on his face. She's good in aiming it to his face. He's sure to compliment her for that later.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Of coarse I do. You're Kuchiki Rukia, unseated member of the 13th division squad of the Gotei 13 and the adopted sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, the 68th leader of the major noble clan, Kuchiki. Committed a felony by giving me your shinigami powers." he began enumerating what he knew about her or so Aizen had the information provided. The next moment, she was shooting him with questions. _personal_ questions.

"My favorite item?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Who taught me to drink from a juice box?"

"Why the hell would I care know who?"

"Because you _are_ Kurosaki Ichigo!" It was at that moment that he realized he was already on his feet. The argument had made her stand attention but not in a bad way. It's as if he had been doing this a long time ago. he just can't...remember.

The black on his eye balls were retreating and the golden orbs started to fade back to its welcoming brown. But the process wasn't simple enough. Kurosaki Ichigo's body went ablaze with reiatsu.

"AAAAAAAAARGHHHH!" Ichigo screamed in pain. The hollow residing in his body fought for dominance. Rukia had to use her arm to protect her face from the sudden outburst.

-o-o-o-o-

"Kurosaki-kun!" she used her hand to pull away from the man pushing her to wall and made her way for the door to be stopped by the heavy reiatsu that no unmistakeably Ichigo's. The strength of it was weakening enough that she had to struggle to stay on her feet. and then _releif_ showered her body as she found white in front of her.

"Why..." She gazed up only to be met with those green cold gaze.

-o-o-o-o-

"Everything is going accordingly as planned." The man who can no longer hide the grin sat comfortably on his throne saying the words to no one in particular, enjoying the sense of victory he had achieved.

"Aizen-sama. I'd request for Kurosaki Ichigo for my fraccion." It was Halibel on one of her knees in respect. "I would take him for my three faithful subordinates."

Apacci, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose were giggling from the sidelines a bit excited from Halibel's inquiry.

"I'd get his legs!" Apacci led on starting their usual bickering.

"You naughty girl." Sung-Sun as always played the sweet girl.

"Get over it. We all want a piece of the boy." Mila Rose balancing it off. "We don't even know if we get him still. That Kuchiki bitch is one lucky brat to have her favored." The three all together formed a pout on their lips.

"I would like to get you four to accompany someone who just came back." they heard Aizen spoke as he had his hand raise over the right. A woman with blue green to moss green hair stepped forth and introduced herself.

"Neliel tu Oderschvank. Former _tres_ espada."

-o-o-o-o-

Back in soul society, a group of shinigami was gathering in an underground training room under the 13th squad barracks.

"Ukitake~" It was a man wearing a straw hat who caught his attention. He was accompanied by his lieutenant, Ise Nanao.

"Ah. I thought you won't make it."

"What are friends for?" He noticed the red haired lieutenant beside the captain he approached. "Abarai is coming too?"

"He insisted so I allowed him to go."

"Rukia. I don't believe she's dead." Renji spoke the last word ruefully. "I thought she was with me when the mission was called out but she came back for him and I was not able to stop her."

"We are going to get her back." Jyuushiro assured.

"and Byakuya?" Shinsui asked after taking note of the absentee.

"Getting his pride back." The four of them faced to the direction of the voice to find the captain with black hair standing right in front of the entrance.

"Genryusai-oji will be really really really mad about this." Shunsui commented lifting his straw hat by the lid.

-o-o-o-o-

Ulquiorra stood by her bed and watched over the auburn haired girl's form as she silently spend the time sleeping. The force was too much for her to handle that in no time, she had collapsed on _his_ arms. Watching her lids close in slumber, he reached for her cheek but barely touching it, afraid she might stir.

afraid it was a _leap towards a point of no return_

* * *

Ichigo is wanted as boy toy hmm? i smell orgy. _Just kidding._

i do hope you enjoy this one. It's the longest chapter I ever have uploaded. I hope you don't get confused from the switch of scenes. I'm experimenting on it. I hope you're still with me


	5. Using the Heart to Find the Soul

i keep wondering when can I get to be in a community OR when by any chance my fanfictions get to be in a community. I would be so honored.

Thank you so much for the reviews I am getting and please please please. go on reviewing and monitoring my progress.  
I am at the most of my abilities doing my best to reach your expectations. there's one problem-it's called school. BUT if reviews went on I would never attain to keep you waiting any longer and update the soonest possible time.

THANK YOU SO MUCH! and for those who haven't left any reviews...well I'm not going to bite you. just so you know. one word is enough. R&R!

* * *

Previously: In attempt to hasten the offenses against Soul Society, Aizen Sosuke had manipulated Kurosaki Ichigo to his advantage. But it's not like he gets everything right the first time. Faced with an even more heartless Ichigo. Memories erased. an empty shell designed to murder. Will Orihime and Rukia be able to work together to pull out the soul they deeply care for or will emotions get in the way and destroy their friendship first?

Title: Fade to White

Using the Heart to find the Soul

"Little Rukia~chan was a threat to his development after all." Gin took note while he busied his hand with tarot cards while leaning on the wall nearest the door. He was flipping the cards with his slender fingers. His eyes slightly opened to show his blood red eyes to the card he just flipped over.

"Don't you think so?"

Gin closed his eyes in a line again and faced Aizen in the usual manner he would always appear while doing a cut on the deck shuffling it. "But that would defeat your purpose."

"I know that." Aizen said standing from the chair he occupied. "That's what gambles are for. It would be utterly boring if I had Ichigo chained for my purpose. A little resistance is a good show to watch. _sometimes_."

The whole time, they watched the spiky haired boy tied in many apparatus to recover from the imbalance the said petite shinigami had caused. They ought to be careful now. really really careful.

Aizen pulled the stubborn bang upward with the rest of his hair and walked towards a cylinder that held the treasured orb.

"The Hougyoku shall take care of it." He reached for the dark orb and savored the power that tickled his fingertips.

_When he wakes up, I'll make sure he remembers nothing unnecessary. Nothing._

The fox-face turned on his heel. "As the saying goes: A gram of caution is better than a pound of cure." In a swift movement, he twirled back and had his arms stretched out throwing a card at hand. He used one of the cards as darts and threw it on the wall and it thrust the wall with one of its corners. He's getting good at the sport.

He stepped forth the wall to retrieve the card. Hmm. _The lovers_.

_How interesting._

_-o-o-o-o-  
_

They had plugged Ichigo with soul devices not knowing Ichigo was in his inner world, conversing with his the other soul that inhibits his body.

Up on the almost gray-scale, if not for the calming blue of the sky, the environment housed the terrible monster in him.

"How are you doing, _King_?" The piercing voice echoed through the place. He felt heavy and he looked at each side of him and tried to shake off the chains restraining him and held him down on his knees. When had he...

"Bastard. Get this off me." he demanded. He searched the place for any sign of the older entity who wore black but found none. "Where is old man Zangetsu? What did you do to him?"

"Hah!" The hollow cackled. "What did _I_ do? Don't make me laugh."

"Son of a-"

"Think, _Ichigo_! Was it me who lost to that shit who had his eyes all over that pathetic busty girl and her heart?" He leaned over facing him close enough that he saw the hatred burning in his eyes turn to self pity. How he enjoyed the sight of him. "You _lost_."

The hollow turned his back away from him and breath in the air he so longed to own.

"When you used to have the control over all of you and you're out there, I am always left here. And now that you have switched places with me, you shall feel how I used to feel. all locked away in here." he turned back to face the chained soul. "It's my turn to experience what you enjoy. freedom. family. comradeship. friendship. affection. belonging. and ..."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock in the unveiling of his true motive. "Don't you dare touch her!" He shouted only to be answered by silence. with nothing but a dust from his flash step, he disappeared only to surface the body he now dominated. He was out again.

But he knows that no matter how hard he hold unto his body, a heart will _always_ find the soul within it. The incident was a proof.

"Welcome back. _My_ Cinco." It was Aizen who greeted him. Ichigo's lips widened in a smirk.

_you bet_

-o-o-o-o-

She batted her eyelashes as she rubbed the sleep off. She gingerly lifted herself in a sitting position, pulling over the sheet down her waist. How long had she been asleep? Oh. Beside her was a chair which had a noticeable dept on it presumably because someone had occupied the space a minute ago. And then, Ulquiorra crossed her mind. She reached for the seat to feel it.

"Still warm." She uttered.

Cifer was half a minute away from the opening of her quarters. He stopped on his tracks when he felt Grimmjow right ahead with both hands in his pockets.

"Was she able to sleep or you had her doing _things_ all the while?" Grimm smirked menacingly.

"What are you trying to say, Grimmjow."

"You know what I'm talking about, Ulquiorra." The black haired arrancar shook off what the other said and stepped further and away for good.

"You've gone soft, Ulquiorra." He was now side by side with fourth espada while he took side glances not leaving the smirk on his face. "Is she that _something_ to you?" The question had hit him but he went on to mask it off with the emotionless outer skin of his.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He rendered and resumed on his stroll.

"If you care that_ less_ to her then I might as well have some fun with her." Ulquiorra went on ignorant of what he said. "Let's see how much had _emotions_ move you."

-o-o-o-o-

She slowly opened her eyes and surveyed the room she's in.

_soft and smooth almost comforting_

Rukia's mind flashed the what happened minutes before she passed out in the extravagant room of the new member of the _numeros_.

He wasn't Ichigo and she knew it but why was there a sense of hope in her still when she darted personal questions at him? And then he started screaming and filling the room with dangerous amount of reiatsu like the one he did the first and hopefully the last time they had lunch with Aizen and his so recognized espada.

The screams were more of shrieks of pain and it hit the young Kuchiki's ears earning her pity over the friend. Despite the push the tremendous amount of reiatsu creates, she struggled against him, closing the gap between their bodies.

_You're not alone, Ichigo_

When she was arms length away from him, she wasn't able to react at the sudden movement of his arm as it made its way for her neck pinning her to the wall. Violet orbs met sharp golden ones.

"You think you got me, SHINIGAMI!" the creature shouted her deafening her temporarily. Rukia was scraping at his hand which restrained her, gasping for air as he pushed her further to the wall choking her. A line of saliva escaped her leaps as air no longer able to pass through her esophagus.

"I-Ichi-" she managed to say the first character of his name in hope he'd snap out of it and hear her. She cannot think straight now and she saw her vision blur from the lack of oxygen.

"You think I'd go so friendly with you that easily? Think again, SHINIGAMI!" he cackled out and the sound of it was horrifying.

_You monster_

He kept on pushing her and she felt like her neck had snapped from the unbearable pressure while her eyes rolled at the back of her head.

Just as she thought it was the end of her life, she saw silver.

Come to think of it. She did not remember the newly branded espada's room looked the same. Realizing she's in a different room, she swiftly slid her legs to the side of the bed to be faced with the same silver she saw before she passed out.

_silver_

"How are you feeling, Kuchiki Rukia?" She grumbled upon his appearance revealed before her. His voice never failed to send shivers down her spine.

-o-o-o-o-

Feeling the fleeting reiatsu of the two espada went their separate ways and thankfully away from where she was, she sneaked out, facing left and right making sure nobody saw her exit her room. Not really sure if Ulquiorra had forgotten or really meant to leave the door to her room unlocked.

She has to find Rukia. or Ichigo.

I will not wait hopelessly anymore.

I am a damsel in distress no more.

I can do this.

She ran through the corridor but careful and cautious enough to prevent her sandals from clicking. Her bright long hair bounced and swayed behind her in every stretch of her leg in a sprint. Inoue was more than determined to find her friends. She will find them no matter what.

-o-o-o-o-

In Halibel's chamber, her fracions were in their usual bickering.

"I can't believe that bitch is joining us." It was Apacci to start.

"Get over it, you're just insecure." Mila Rose said jump starting the verbal fight.

"Look who's talking. Isn't it not you who were plotting things against that seaweed haired bloated bitch?" It was Sung-Sun's turn to shoot a venomous remark.

"Why you-!" Mila Rose was about to jump her to prove her supremacy when a the subject of their argument entered the room interrupting their fight.

"Who are you referring as the seaweed haired bloated bitch?" She smiled sweetly at them even bending over lowering herself, her hands were on her both knees supporting her weight. The pose made her breast bounce out almost spilling all of it for all to see. She was still on the rags she wore and haven't had the chance to change into her uniform. Apacci reddened as perverse thoughts crossed her mind. Taking control, she shook her head in struggle to get the dirty thoughts off her head and quickly regained her composure.

The smile. It was a pure genuine friendly smile. The three were at all out war with each other that they failed to sense Neliel enter the room. Mila Rose tried to from words to answer her but had failed in shock of having her in there with them instead, the three drew a frown on their faces. Neliel dropped the smile on her face realizing the hostile aura they make her feel. She decided to stand straight and turn away.

She studied the room. It's been a long long long time since she last had a glimpse of what was it like inside the fortress. Her eyes traced the dramatic architecture of the ceiling and how it was domed and lovely while she reached for the wall touching its coldness and calming whiteness with her fingertips. She feels the chilling floor against her feet again and enjoyed it as much as before. She walked some more to the veranda, her back facing the three as their eyes followed her.

Neliel looked out and breath in the air brought by the dry breeze. Unlike Inoue's room where it is always dark and night from the view of the real Hueco Mundo, Halibel's had noon all day the one set by Aizen to quilt the ceiling of the fortress for full surveillance.

"I know how you dislike me. Even if you do." She paused. Her eyes continued to dart below the hot sands way below remembering how she used to spend her day down there training with... that animal who still gave her headaches just by remembering his _being_ stubbornness.

She twirled around and faced the anticipating women. "I'd still want to befriend yo-"

"Why you! Who do you think you are?" Apacci just had to toss her hands in outrage.

"Such a bitch to get Aizen-sama's favor." Sung-Sun added. The three then headed for the door in an attempt for a walkout only to be caught by Halibel who stopped them at their tracks.

"HALIBEL-SAMA!" they said in chorus a little bit ashamed from being, most probably, heard them conversing with the former third espada in an unwelcoming manner.

"Will you leave the two of us alone?" she kindly asked pretty much aware of what they were being ashamed of.

"Su-sure." It was Mila Rose who had gathered the courage to respond. The three left grumbling under their breath while they reach the door. Apacci gave the green head a hostile look before disappearing completely.

_We are so not done with you_

"What is it that you'd want to talk in private?" Neliel softly asked the moment she heard the door close.

"Before anything else. Put that on." Halibel pointed at the clothes that were hung by the closet. It was her uniform just the way it was before. Ironed and cleaned. It was such a pleasant sight.

-o-o-o-o-

She briskly walked the corridor after corridor heading to nothing in particular, turning into another dead end, her neck sank. And now she's lost. She should have think twice before getting in this adventure but then that would waste her time. And then again, she was Inoue Orihime. A smart brilliant girl always a step ahead on things. But right now. It wasn't going as she had hoped for.

"Directions...Directions..." she mumbled over calming herself and convincing no one to get to a plan. Panic struck her when she felt a large gloved hand grab her forearm and made her stumble his way.

_Was I caught? This is bad._

"Lost?" he asked. She just stared at him, studied his brown wavy hair and comparably warmer eyes. "You're alone?" he asked another question after failing to acquire an answer from the first one he asked. She only nodded in response. He let her arm fall limp on her side.

"Where is Ulquiorra? You didn't try to escape, do you?"

"I'm looking for my friends." Orihime looked him in the eye. "Do you know where Kurosaki-kun's room is?"

"You're no more a prisoner so it's really nothing if Ulquiorra won't be watching you over from time to time. Aizen-sama had no orders to lock you up, either." He drew his hand over his hand and slip it in his hair, motioning that he was thinking.

"Please." she begged, her hands were intertwined over her chest.

He gave up to her knowing there's no helping it. "I'll shall show you there." Orihime's eyes sparkled.

_I'm coming, Kuchiki-san. Thank you, Stark-san_

On the other hand, Ulquiorra was in Orihime's chambers only to find it empty.

"That woman." he thought clenching the hand that was not in his pocket in a ball.

-o-o-o-o-

"Say, Rukia." Gin inquired. "What happened back there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rukia sternly replied effectively hiding how she was frightened to be alone with the _demon_.

"If you tell me, I might as well..." The silver haired captain paused and lifted her chin with his point finger to make her face him and look into the red of his eyes. She felt her inhale and hold the breath in at the action. "...help you." the words were a poison. It was a prank joke.

The fright she felt turned to disgust and then hopelessness. _This man_

"I really mean it this time."

_Or can he be..._

He took away his finger from her chin and stood straight but stared down at her. His eyes was back in a line. She watched him slip his tongue out to wet his lips. "But for a price." he said sounding ever so sly.

"_Your body_." Rukia felt a strike of electricity run through her body. Gin watched her reaction. _Oh this is fun. _He tugged on the neckline of her clothes confirming his intention. Rukia was not able to leave his eyes and was looking at his face disbelievingly while her hands were over his cold hands that were pulling up the robe.

"No?" he asked. She just eyed him unable to form words from the shock.

"I knew it." he let go of her robe and turned away to exit the room. "Don't worry. I was just kidding you." Rukia's eyes widened.

_He did it again and she was stupid to believe him. so so stupid  
_

He closed the door behind him and enjoyed the sound of her screaming from the other side. Oh the agony. the hurt. the troubled heart. the pain.

He enjoys watching that drawn in their faces the _most  
_

* * *

I do hope you like this chapter.

I just realized. Fade to White can be shortened to F.T.W. - For The Win - haha. I hope this story wins your hearts.

DON'T you dare leave this page before leaving a review. just kidding.

AND uhm. Yo and yoyo whoever you are. Although I though you were the same person. I do get the feeling that I know you. just some female instinct. thank you for reviewing.


	6. Invasion

Title: Fade to White

Invasion

He pointed a finger and pressed a seemingly imaginary wall and light filled garganta opened wide for them, crossing the realms of worlds.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked even surprised herself for gathering such courage to question this man. Before she could open her mouth to utter a word of declination, the orange head had went on and pulled into the light of the real world.

"Teaching me." He grabbed her puffed sleeve, pulling her towards the human world's daylight. She gasped, under her was the town which she had come from. With nothing under her feet and no skills to stay equal with him, she resorted on his hold to fight gravity. Her hand found its way on the hand that held her sleeve that she didn't notice she did.

Minutes ago, he found her in his chamber, looking out the window. She had searched the room and terribly failed upon finding her friends. She, Orihime, was delectable and thought the _king_ must have been crazy to not notice her. He traced her long shiny locks that fell limp across her back and watch it swing with her when she faced back.

She was looking into his eyes defiantly as if all her fears had been drained out a long time ago. He stepped closer and she balled her hand into a fist, preventing her from moving away from her post.

He drew a hand through his hair while the other rest in his side pocket. He smirked and the action made her put her hand over her heart. His smirk turned into a begrudging grin. She still had fear in her.

"Who are you?" She asked, closing the distance of her eyebrows.

"I don't have a name." he continued to close the distance between them and she was forced to step back. He hissed in annoyance for everyone who asked his name.

_Does it matter?_

He made his way until he was at arms length away. She looked him in the eye, focusing on how golden and cold it was, peering through it in hopes of finding Kurosaki Ichigo in it.

"I'm afraid you won't be finding him in there." He told her as if he read what she was thinking. In a swift motion, his hand made its way to her arm and dragged her out his room. She had nothing in mind and thought that struggling against him would do no good. Now, she found herself on subdued in air with the...monster.

The air grazed her cheek and it was nostalgic. She was in the moment enjoying the scenery she loved and he saw her relaxing. He released her sleeve and watched her falling form whilst her gaze not leaving him. Her hair gracefully fluttered in front of her as her body limply fall towards the ground, head first.

She was surprised to find herself loving the feeling of fall, constantly accelerating towards the ground. She was not afraid. And it won't be long until she forms a will- a resolve like Kuchiki.

She calmly whispered the names of her Rikka. Rolling their names calmly down her tongue and out her lips was never difficult that time. It was as if she had the all the time of the world. It was as if she wasn't speeding down towards her doom.

_Baigon_

_Hinagiku_

_Lily_

Tsk. All the while, he had been watching her fall. Enjoying the sight of a free falling body crash to the ground while a sadistic smile plastered on his face._  
_

Santen Kesshun_ I reject_

In a cloud of dust, she was on the streets of Karakura again.

"I knew you wouldn't die." he said. She looked at him sternly holding on her injured arm. Yellow football-shaped light ran across it, healing it in that instant.

"Is this where you used to live with the _king_?" He asked while they strolled down town.

"What do you want to learn?" she demanded to be answered. He stopped half stride.

"I want to be human." She gasped at his answer. "Isn't that a valid answer?" He looked away.

-o-o-o-o-

Back in Las Noches, Kuchiki Rukia was left alone in where Ichamaru had left him. She was on the bed, looking more hopeless than she had ever felt before.

It was a reversal of character, the thing that happened between the two.

Looking at no where, she felt someone enter the room she's in. She looked towards the direction and found moss green hair.

"You must be Kuchiki Rukia." she said. Rukia nodded in response. "Do you remember who I am?" she asked her. Rukia only shook her head and settled facing the floor. "I am nel." she told her, approaching her sitting form. Extending her arm towards her, she took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Rukia found hope under her touch.

"I am a friend. " Slowly, memories of a kid with hair of the same color as she seeped in her head.

"I remember you."

"I'm here to help." She was looking in her eyes, down on her cheek where a pink line was painted across her nose bridge. Rukia was convinced that she was telling the truth but she can't help but ask her why. Neliel said it was because it's time Hueco had a change of leadership.

She had talked about it with Halibel and the current 3rd espada agreed to participate in an upcoming coup.

Realizing the gravity of their conversation, she tugged on Rukia's wrist and led her out in somewhere she was sure nobody would hear over their talk.

"Your friends are coming over." Rukia's eyes narrowed. She pulled her wrist off her grasp and had it placed over her lips.

"They can't be. Soul Society had pronounced their death."

"I know but I had sent them a message."

"How did you-?"

"It's no more important. Just know we're taking measures to get Aizen out of his post. I cannot stay any longer." She turned away and stopped before exiting the room. "Stay safe, Rukia."

"Thank you." She whispered but loud enough for her to hear.

"Ichigo would want his friends safe." she said as she turned to head out from where Rukia was standing.

"Thank you..." Rukia thought quietly.

The moment she had started to loosen the tensed muscles brought by the series of uneasing events, Rukia had went to build her defense result to her re-tensing her arms and holding her breath in.

"Useless." It was that voice. That. Monster!

He was holding on to Orihime's orange locks. Her face, she can clearly see from the dark of the room bruised. He threw the poor girl to the bed where Rukia was.

too. fast.

"Is that all you can do? Heal? You're no fun." said the same terrifying voice again. When he was about to lunge on the teen, Rukia spread her arms in front of her friend, shielding her from the blow.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime gasped as she tried to stand and call on the guardians residing in her hairpins.

Rukia wasn't sure when exactly had she closed her eyes shut, anticipating a fatal blow that never came.

"Ku..." It wasn't expected to find that syllable find its way in his lips.

"Kuchi...ki you say?" He was able to say it whole this time. Her name. Like it was a medicine that cured him from ailment. "Rukia."

His head flashed images. Most of which were blurred images of a raven haired girl in white blouse and grey skirt. Something tells him. no that was understated. Something was nagging him to stop.

Because she's...Rukia.

Wait. Who is Rukia? He doesn't seem to remember.

His eyes wasn't working with him anymore. Was that water? Rain...from his eyes? He froze, disbelievingly at how his body was betraying him. He's the friggin' fifth espada!

Who's this Kuchiki Rukia meddling with his outer shell?

He felt his knees weakened. Unable to support his weight, he stumbled on the old concrete floor.

Rukia was now able to let the air she had been holding out. Orhime rushed on Ichigo's side to flipped him over so that he was facing the ceiling.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

-o-o-o-o-

Byakuya felt the sand under his feet. Although he still had that thick wall covered his being, deep inside, he wanted to rush for the fortress and find Rukia.

He didn't want others to see that but Jyuushiro wasn't oblivious to that.

The sixth squad captain was too focused on sensing any remaining reiatsu Rukia had left that he did not notice Jyuushiro glanced at him, ready to stop him from making any rash decision.

The snow haired captain trusted him anyway. And if Byakuya was to act upon instinct, he sure knows what he was doing.

"We'll find them." Jyuushiro said, reassuring his group. "We'll find them and same them."

-o-o-o-o-

Inoue continued to enclose the man in her healing domain until his eyes wrinkled as it adjusted to open. He looked at the ceiling and then faced the woman responsible for his recovery.

"I...noe." he groaned feeling dizzy from his hollow taking charge of his body. He motioned to sit up and Orihime helped him up. His hand instantly found its way to his temples.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his forehead as the pain stuck his head doubled.

She looked down on her hands which was resting on her knees. She wondered how she could explain everything that had happened to them and she shook her head lightly and stopped to face the side, eyes close.

"Rukia." He uttered. Something in her hurt from the utterance of that name coming from his lips twice now. Wait. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. Kuchiki is her friend and and...she just can't be jealous over something so trivial. Kurosaki-kun had always called her in her first name so why is that this time it had hurt when it shouldn't have.

"Where is Rukia?" he asked as he stared into Orihime's eyes which were in full attention to any movement he made. His head then replayed blurred images seconds before he passed out in the battle against Ulquiorra.

His jaw dropped in realization that he had escaped death once again and that is through his hollow taking over his body, sustaining it.

He forced himself to stand up and go anywhere but his legs were failing him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime came to support him before he wiggly fall out of balance.

"I am so...worthless."

* * *

To my reviewers who had been waiting for an update,

and also to anyone who have read this

I may no more be continuing this for the reason that it had well-swayed to far away from the Bleach story plot and it would really be hard for me to keep writing it. (the very reason why I enjoy writing AU's sighs)

but do so continue to support me by reading and reviewing my other fanfiction entries. ''til next time!


End file.
